


calamari inkantation

by Colonel_Snivy



Category: Splatoon, Vast Error
Genre: M/M, Splatoon AU, ill add a little note so you know who they are, no i could not come up with anything for the name, noncanon ships, yes i made splatoon manga styled names for them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-07 18:23:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19474771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colonel_Snivy/pseuds/Colonel_Snivy
Summary: A very short thing I wrote regarding Octoling!Arcjec and Inkling!Laivan.





	calamari inkantation

**Author's Note:**

> ALTERNATE NAMES REGARDING THE CHARACTERS MENTIONED  
> Camo - Laivan  
> Fringe - Ellsee  
> Hoodie - Arcjec  
> Null - Occeus  
> Shutter Shades - Murrit

It was only a quiet night… until Octarians had been ordered to witness DJ Octavio’s bout with one of the Inklings from Inkopolis. Only Elite Octolings were allowed to stay behind and watch the empire.

Neither Fringe or Hoodie thought much of it. They didn’t know where Null or Shutter Shades were, but they didn’t really care anyways. All they’d have to do was watch DJ Octavio beat in the Inkling and leave. That’s it.

But oh boy, was it the opposite of what those siblings expected.

They had always found themselves loyal to DJ Octavio up until tonight. Nothing got in the way of it, no matter what it was. Even after talking to the infiltrating Inkling themselves. Even if Hoodie happened to be crushing on that Inkling.

Soon, the Squid Sisters’ life-changing song was blasting over the speakers. Octarians and Octolings were cheering for the mysterious Inkling, Hoodie watching him in awe.

He knew exactly who the Inkling was after he met him weeks before. Camo, a handsome Inkling who wound up helping out some weird old man and got dragged into the whole Octarian mess. Hoodie recalled how disappointed Camo seemed when he had told him he was still loyal to the Octarian overlord.

After that, he didn’t see him again until tonight. Leaning over the stalls as orange clashed with purple, he gazed at Camo’s swift movements. He admired every single thing about him, from his gentle eyes to his confidence and agility.

He was in love and he knew it well.   
And so did Fringe. She noticed all of it.

“Hoodie, can you stop leaning over the railing? You’re gonna fall.”

Shit. Hoodie quickly realized this and leaned back in the stalls, exchanging looks with his sister.

“Sorry, the fight is just. Really intense.”

“...it’s not just that, is it, Hoodie?”

He tenses up a bit, denying it almost immediately and getting defensive.

"What? No, what could possibly give you that idea?”

“You’ve blabbered to me about almost nothing but Camo and you’ve been staring at him for the whole fight, dumbass.”

“Oh. Well.” Embarrassed, he tidied up his tentacle hair, looking away from his sister. “I guess you could say I’m quite a bit interested in him.”


End file.
